<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convention Retreat by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961507">Convention Retreat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Date A Live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from their date at an anime convention, Shido and Nia spend a night together in a hotel - though Nia has more plans than just sleeping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shido Itsuka/Nia Honjou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convention Retreat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nia's one of the character that I feel really needs more love; she's a good balance of cute and cool, and she also gives me a bit of an ara ara vibe (which goes well with an inexperienced Shido)~</p>
<p>That said, hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Akihabara was always busy during April, courtesy of the numerous anime conventions hosted around that time of year.</p>
<p class="western">Shido became quite acquainted with that fact thanks to Nia. The glasses-wearing Spirit had finally convinced him to take her on a one-on-one date, the two of them deciding to attend on of her favourite conventions for the day – making it more of a casual, friendly date compared to the more romantic ones Tohka or Origami wanted.</p>
<p class="western">Overall, it had been pleasant. There had been the typical long lines and thick crowds, but overall it was fun to look around the various stalls, chat with some manga artists about their work or watch some premiere trailers on the big screens at the convention centre. They had arrived at the place just before noon yet by the time they left it was already night, necessitating that they book a hotel for the night.</p>
<p class="western">''Haah~! I'm beat~''</p>
<p class="western">Shido smiled lightly as he laid his bags down next to his bed, watching as Nia flopped face-down onto her own bed next to him. The grey-haired girl quickly rolled over onto her back, groaning as she wriggled about and got herself comfy. Their room was a fairly small but warm one, the walls beige and the floor a brown carpet – two cream-coloured beds placed next to each other with a shared dresser between them.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm.'' Shido hummed an agreement. ''Wanna watch some movies before bed? I'm not tired enough yet.''</p>
<p class="western">Nia flashed him a grin. ''Sounds good. I think I've got some snacks left in my bag too~''</p>
<p class="western">Chuckling lightly Shido meandered over to the table across from the beds, picking up the two remotes and fiddling about with them, pressing a few buttons here and there as he worked out how to turn it on and change the channels. In the meantime Nia went about hauling some snacks onto his bed and making herself comfy on it, leaving enough room for him to snuggle up next to her. Previously such closeness would be embarrassing... but after a good few months with the various Spirits he was friends with, he'd gotten used to it.</p>
<p class="western">Finally the young man got the movie channel on and returned to the bed, remote in hand as he laid down next to Nia. The grey-haired girl smiled and rested her head against his, depositing some sour candy in her mouth and offering him some too.</p>
<p class="western">''Mmph... puht on shome horror shows...''</p>
<p class="western">''Sure, want anything in particular...?''</p>
<p class="western">X-x-X</p>
<p class="western">A couple hours passed before the clock hit midnight, and the duo decided to finally retreat back to bed.</p>
<p class="western">Shido stifled a pleased sigh as he shifted beneath the covers of his bed, hearing Nia in the bathroom finishing up her nightly routine. The fatigue that came with running about a convention for hours had finally set in, wearing away at his mind and quickly lulling him into the pillow. With all the lights off aside from the barely-visible amber glow of the bathroom, and he was quickly drifting off from the land of the waking.</p>
<p class="western">Barely he was aware of the bathroom door clicking open, the sound muted as he so very nearly drifted off to sleep – when he felt the bed covers shift. The sudden movement stirred him out of his near-slumber, a spike of confusion filling Shido... before his cheeks immediately coloured crimson as he looked down, and found a smirking Nia sneaking under the covers. Considering he was only wearing a thin white t-shirt and boxers he could easily feel her body against his... not helped by her state of dress.</p>
<p class="western">He wasn't a stranger to girls wearing little clothing – the likes of Origami and Kurumi made sure he was well 'used' to that – but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Nia clearly knew that, a victorious glint in her eyes as she slithered up his front, clad only in a pair of lacy black panties and bra, some garter-belts stretching down to her matching midnight stockings.</p>
<p class="western">''Heh... what's with that cute expression, boy~?'' Nia teased. ''Like my outfit~?''</p>
<p class="western">''Y-Yeah?'' Shido hesitantly replied, any thoughts of sleep steadily fleeing as Nia laid her body against his. ''Erm... why are...?''</p>
<p class="western">Lips smooching his cheek silenced him. ''Just thought I'd show some 'appreciation' for the date. Had a lot of fun today, y'know.''</p>
<p class="western">''Ah... well, you're welcome. I had fun too.'' Shido smiled more confidently. ''We should do it again soon.''</p>
<p class="western">''We should.'' Nia agreed with a devious glint in her eyes. ''For now though... I was thinking of something else~''</p>
<p class="western">''Something else...?''</p>
<p class="western">Nia replied by way of leaning in, her lips meeting his in a deep, intimate kiss. Shido's eyes widened in brief surprise before he quickly succumbed to it, groaning unconsciously into her mouth. She was more experience and confident in her kissing than him, easily taking control of the kiss and dragging it out, their lips slipping apart only long enough for them to suck in a quick gulp of air before they were back to kissing again.</p>
<p class="western">Laying his hands on her bare sides Shido kissed her back. The slow smacking of their lips sounded so much louder in the otherwise silent bedroom, and when Nia slipped her tongue out and licked his lips he pushed his own tongue back – eliciting a low moan from Nia as their wet appendages met between their mouths, tickling and pushing together. They took their intimate tongue-war back into her mouth, curling and squirming together intensely, swapping saliva in the process.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm~'' Nia was the first to pull back, exhaling a breath. ''You're getting better at kissing, boy.''</p>
<p class="western">''Thanks?'' Shido chuckled embarrassedly.</p>
<p class="western">The Spirit just looked amused by his reaction, humming. ''That said... I was wondering if we could finish our date in another way.''</p>
<p class="western">Her thigh pressed against his crotch intently, telling him quite clearly what she was implying.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah...'' Shido went red. ''R-Really? I mean...''</p>
<p class="western">''I'm serious.'' Nia confirmed, losing a bit of her teasing edge. ''Teasing you is fun and all... but this is probably one of the rare times we're actually alone, and can do it without getting caught. Dont'cha wanna see what it feels like?''</p>
<p class="western">Shido swallowed, cheeks aflame... before he took one last look at Nia's underwear-clad body, and came to a conclusion. ''...only if you don't tell the others. I don't want to hurt their feelings.''</p>
<p class="western">''Of course.'' Nia said with a soft, understanding smile. ''I ain't the type of girl to go flaunting her sex life about, boy.''</p>
<p class="western">The young man felt a spike of excitement at that, swallowing it back before he looked too eager. Whether Nia noticed or not the Spirit leaned down and reclaimed his lips in another kiss, muffling his groan as she pressed her body against his more, her thigh soft against his cock. Growing a touch more bold Shido slipped his hands down from her waist to her ass, unable to quell his hormonal lust when he dug his fingers into her panty-clad rear.</p>
<p class="western">Nia moaned into his mouth, running a hand up his shirt and feeling his chest up, her fingertips ticklish as they roamed over his pectorals. He replied by squeezed her ass more, releasing her rear only to grab it again a second later. She had a fairly small, perky ass compared to some of the more curvier girls like Kurumi or Tohka, yet that only made it easier to cup her rear and feel it up, his touch growing rougher and more excited by the second.</p>
<p class="western">''Mmph~'' Nia pulled away from the kiss, a smirk on her lips as she instead buried her face into his neck – kissing at his jugular intimately.</p>
<p class="western">Shido twitched at the butterfly kisses, a moan involuntarily rising from his lips as Nia kissed her way down his neck, soon smooching his collarbone. She flashed him a saucy smirk and wriggled back, her butt slipping out of reach as she disappeared further and further under the covers, the darkness of the blankets failing to hide her barely-clothed body. Nor did it hide how she hooked her fingers into his boxers and peeled them down to his thighs, allowing his slowly-hardening cock to spring out.</p>
<p class="western">Nia cooed at the sight, her lithe digits curling around his girth. Tenderly the Spirit began to stroke him off, her palm soft as she held his dick – coaxing out a tight groan from Shido's throat. Her hand was gentle as she gave him his first hand-job, helping get him fully erect in his hand, and after adjusting her grip she began to jerking him off more properly, giving him a teasing smirk as she did so.</p>
<p class="western">''Heh~'' Nia leaned in, smooching the tip of his dick playfully. ''You just relax and lemme show you a good time~''</p>
<p class="western">Shido just groaned in agreement, excitement bubbling up inside him as Nia sensually planted kisses along the tip of his cock, working her way around it and then down the side of his girth. She stopped her jerking motions and uncurled her fingers so she could kiss and lick down the side of his cock, soon kissing back up the underside of his girth until she reached the tip again – wasting no time in accepting the tip into her mouth.</p>
<p class="western">From so close he could intimately see the tip slip in past her parted pink lips, and then how her lips pursed around it – the sudden warmth engulfing his cock making him gasp. Her tongue hungrily lashed and lapped at the tip of his dick, ticklish yet infinitely pleasurable and coaxing out tight, barely-stifled moans from Shido, his mind all but melting as she riled him up with nothing but her dexterous tongue.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ahh... Nia...'' He moaned out.</p>
<p class="western">Nia just gave him a smug look. Mercifully she didn't tease him further, her lips sliding further down his erect cock and giving his girth a wet suck; the erotic sound adding to the pleasurable suction. Slow and sensual the Spirit slid both of her hands onto his thighs, holding them as she began to push up-and-down his dick, muted grunts and hums escaping Nia as she gave him a blow-job – the sight of Nia doing something so lewd only making it more intense.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm... slrp... slrp~'' Nia sucked away with growing vigour, her saliva glistening across his shaft. ''Mmph~''</p>
<p class="western">Shuddering Shido curled his shoulders inwards, tensing as he endured her wet, heavenly mouth. Sensing his hesitation Nia helpfully slipped her hand up and entangled her fingers with his, then guiding his right hand onto her head – telling him she didn't mind if he wanted to 'help' her a bit. Emboldened by that he obliged, gently pushing her down a bit and shuddering when Nia took him in deeper, his cock hitting the back of her throat.</p>
<p class="western">The Spirit gagged slightly, instantly making him loosen his hold, but with admirable effort Nia pushed herself down again and managed to deep-throat him – moaning around his cock as it went down her throat. The heat of her throat felt even more intense than her mouth, coaxing out a tight gasp from Shido and leaving him briefly unable to even think, the searing warmth around his cock too all-consuming to ignore.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah...'' Shido exhaled. ''I-I'm almost there Nia... I'm... y-you're really good at this...''</p>
<p class="western">Nia said nothing, but the satisfied glint in her eyes and aroused flush to her cheeks told him how she felt about that. She slurped more vigorously, her tongue flush against the underside of his girth as his dick went in-and-out of her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. She didn't slow down nor gave him a chance to relax and recover, hastening his end as wet heat smothered his girth intensely.</p>
<p class="western">Shido then made the mistake of trying to speak, opening his mouth – and then openly moaned when she gave his cock a hard suck, her tongue tickling the swollen underside of his cock. The pressure finally pushed him over the edge, unravelling his muscles and causing a hot rush to flood up his cock.</p>
<p class="western">''N-Nia!'' Shido held onto her head, gasping.</p>
<p class="western">Nia was prepared though, holding his thighs steady as multiple thick ropes of cum gushed down her throat. She didn't stop sucking him off, helping coax out multiple more spurts of cum that landed on her tongue or went down her throat, her muted gulps sounding so erotic it dragged out his orgasm for extra few seconds, his mind frying itself with the overwhelming stimulation.</p>
<p class="western">Until like a car crash he came out of his high suddenly, gasping as she flopped back against the bed. His chest heaved as he sucked in fresh lungfuls of air, his dick hypersensitive and tingly within Nia's wet mouth – the latter fact reminded to him when the Spirit pulled back, exposing his cock to the lukewarm air around them. The temperature change was enough to make him moan, already wanting to have his cock back in her hotness, his body craving the pleasure she had shown him.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm...'' Nia swallowed the last of his cum, wiping her lips. ''Heh, you're pretty pent-up boy~''</p>
<p class="western">Shido flushed. ''Well... it's not like I get a lot of chances to, nowadays...''</p>
<p class="western">Nia hummed, conceding that. ''Well... in the future, maybe asks the others for some help. Tohka probably is too innocent to know what to do, but Kurumi or Origami seem more than willing to if you just asked. Though at least take them on a date first; it's only fair~''</p>
<p class="western">Shido mumbled an embarrassed agreement, mentally filing that information away for later use.</p>
<p class="western">''Heh.'' The covers slipped down Nia's back as the Spirit sat up, straddling him. ''Enough of them though; tonight it's just us.''</p>
<p class="western">Faster than Shido thought Nia moved, her hands grabbing his shoulders and roughly rolling them over. The young man grunted in surprise, face red as he suddenly found himself on top of Nia, his hands planted on either side of her. She smirked up at him, releasing his shoulders and sliding her hands down her smooth, creamy sides and grasping the waistband of her panties, instantly drawing his full focus onto them.</p>
<p class="western">With a sexy look on her face Nia untied the side-ties, causing her underwear to shift and then go slack. Without taking her eyes off of him she peeled her lacy panties down, the fabric sliding over her thighs before she pulled them off completely, sliding them out of the way – leaving her pussy revealed to him. Whilst it wasn't the first time he'd seen one, all his prior times were on accident, such as walking in on a girl changing. And as it was hormones were pumping furiously through him, instinct and lust swirling up into a bestial mess, wanting nothing more than to just bury himself up to the hilt inside her.</p>
<p class="western">He only barely restrained that lustful urge, instead looking up at Nia. The Spirit smirked slightly and reached down, taking his hand in her and guiding it between her open legs, making him touch her – her index finger curling around his index and middle fingers. With dexterous grace the Spirit guided his two fingers between her lower lips, tempting him to press them forth and slide them inside of her.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm...'' Nia shivered, cheeks hot. ''Yeah... just move your fingers like that a bit...''</p>
<p class="western">Shido complied, trusting the more experienced woman and pumping his fingers inside of her. He moved them back-and-forth, intimately feeling her inner walls grip onto his digits, the searing heat of her insides sending an aroused chill up his spine. She held onto his hand as he moved it too, guiding him along. Within seconds the movement became easier, his wrist repeating the thrusting motions and coaxing out soft sounds of pleasure from Nia, her shoulders tensing and relaxing at erratic intervals.</p>
<p class="western">Biting her lip Nia tilted her head slightly, slipping her other hand up. She cupped his cheek and tugged him down into a kiss, their lips sealing together and muting her aroused moans, muffling it down into incoherent sounds. At the same time he got more confident with his fingers, squirming them around her insides or wiggling them about, eliciting more hot sounds from his lover. The way her face scrunched up or how her shoulders tensed when he rubbed certain spots inside her encouraged him to aim for those parts, stroking and rubbing blindly with his fingertips.</p>
<p class="western">Until soon Nia laid a hand on his chest, groaning. ''Mm... t-that's enough...''</p>
<p class="western">Shido blushed, tugging his fingers out of her sex – only then noticing how <em>wet </em>she was, his fingers sticky with her honey. His gaze was quick to leave his glistening fingers however when Nia whistled, a naughty look crossing the Spirit's face as they locked eyes. Sensually she spread her legs wide apart, beckoning him forward with a finger. He eagerly obeyed her, shifting in close and grasping his cock, rubbing it up against her glistening, wet folds.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm~'' Nia moaned under her breath. ''Start gentle, alright?''</p>
<p class="western">''Of course.'' The young man responded.</p>
<p class="western">In response Nia smirked, laying two fingers on her pussy and spreading her folds apart, revealing her quivering pink flesh. The invitation was too tempting to deny, and with a careful aim Shido lined himself up – and then instantly gasped as he pushed himself inside of her. Wet, searing heat pressed down on his cock and smothered it. Just having the tip inside was intense and lured him in, more of his cock becoming swallowed up by her tight pussy as he pushed in and in until his pelvis touched hers, his full cock fitting snugly inside of her sex.</p>
<p class="western">Shido gripped at the sheets under Nia, groaning. Intimately he could feel her slick inner walls quivering and clenching around his shaft, squeezing tight only to briefly relax, seizing in tandem with her breaths. Gazing down at the bottomless Spirit he gazed at their joined parts, taking a sort of pleasure in seeing himself balls-deep in a girl – the hormonal, primal side of him wanting to stay like that forever.</p>
<p class="western">Nia wanted more, however. ''Mm... you can move, you know~''</p>
<p class="western">Shido eagerly complied, rearing his hips back until only the tip was left inside and then driving himself back inside, filling Nia up to the brim. The Spirit tipped her head back and moaned, erotic shudders lancing through her body and making her tighten around his dick, the intense sensation making him repeat the motion. His pelvis bumped against hers slowly at first, the impact made more intimate when he pressed himself into her, their stomachs touching each time he slid into her.</p>
<p class="western">Breathing became a challenge as he kept up the tempo, supporting his weight on his arms as he leaned above Nia, her arms loosely draped around his neck. He couldn't take his eyes off of the Spirit, watching as her face twisted with pleasure each time he pushed in all the way, the tip of his dick pressing against her deepest parts. Seeing that he moved his hips faster, making her tighten up delightfully and encouraging him to keep plunging into her, the friction getting increasingly more intense.</p>
<p class="western">''Hah... haah...'' Shido panted, his cock twitching within her tightness. ''Nia... it feels... hah...''</p>
<p class="western">Nia licked her lips sensually, gazing up at him. ''G-Good to know... and, k-kiss me...''</p>
<p class="western">Shido gladly obliged, shifting down onto his elbows and claiming her lips in a deep kiss, muffling their mutual moans. He could faintly hear the sounds of his cock entering her, the wet smacks resounding in his ears. Nia clearly heard it too, embarrassment flushing at her cheeks but with a slight smirk remaining as she lured him down into another kiss, moaning into his mouth. Her stocking-clad legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him against her, forcing his thrusts to become shorter but quicker.</p>
<p class="western">He didn't mind one bit; burning want reverberating up his dick as her inner walls massaged his cock. Her wetness allowed his cock inside with slippery ease, and as the pressure in his girth built he lost himself in the motion, pounding Nia into the sheets and extracting breathless gasps of pleasure from her.</p>
<p class="western">''M-Mm!'' Nia moaned into his mouth, clenching tight around his pulsating cock. ''S-Shido!''</p>
<p class="western">Shido groaned in reply, pounding Nia into the bed with vigorous, eager thrusts. Pleasure raced up his length and his orgasm drew closer and closer, fighting against his waning stamina to keep moving, to keep enjoying the searing warmth swallowing his cock up – until suddenly such a prospect became impossible, a rush of unadulterated warmth racing up his dick.</p>
<p class="western">''<em>Nia!</em>'' Shido gasped, jerking his hips forth – and came powerfully inside of Nia.</p>
<p class="western">Beneath him Nia cried out, her shoulders lifting off of the bed as her own orgasm hit, making her tighten around his pulsating girth. Ropes of cum splattered inside of the Spirit in thick amounts, each ragged thrust shooting another milky streak inside her. She wrung him out, squeezing the cum out of him and dragging out their mutual orgasms for that little bit longer.</p>
<p class="western">By the time he stopped moving cum was seeping out of Nia's sex, her insides hot and sloppy around his cock. With a shudder Shido pulled out, gaze drawn down to their connected parts, watching as his milky warmth leaked out of her folds – transfixed by the sight. Nia however was quick to get his eyes back onto her face, a slight, breathless smirk on her face as she held his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm... like that, boy~?'' Nia teased.</p>
<p class="western">Shido blushed, but saw no reason to deny it. ''Yeah... way better than I thought it'd be...''</p>
<p class="western">Nia flushed a little and giggled, sitting upright. Without losing the sensual look on her face she twisted her hips around, holding his gaze as she bent over on all fours, shaking her perky rear at him – the position letting him see the trickle of milky warmth leaking out of her slit. The invitation was an obvious one, and one that Shido eagerly took her up on. Both of his hands grabbed her slim waist and he pushed himself against her rear, the tip of his dick sliding along her smooth butt until he grasped it and took aim.</p>
<p class="western">Wet lips parted for his cock, and Shido groaned as he buried himself back within Nia's tightness. The Spirit moaned, pushing her ass back and swallowing his cock up with her hot insides, a saucy smirk on her lips the whole time. The cum still inside her made her feel sloppy in the lewdest way possible, pleasure throbbing along his girth as he eagerly began to stir up her insides, his cock sliding halfway out only to plunge all the way back in by the next second.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm!'' Nia moaned as his pelvis hit her ass. ''C'mon... move a little more...!''</p>
<p class="western">Shido did, and with vigour. Losing some of his restraint the young man began to plunge into Nia hard and fast, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from the Spirit – a gasp that swiftly melted down into a horny moan as she took the pounding. No matter how tightly she gripped him he still plunged in-and-out, pushing past any fatigue he felt to bury his cock within her. Nia clearly felt the same; pushing her ass back against him and making him bottom out inside her faster, the friction making them both moan.</p>
<p class="western">''Nia...'' Shido groaned out, shifting his hands up to her sides and holding them, ramming himself into her with borderline-bestial passion.</p>
<p class="western">In response Nia arched her back, making her shoulder blades all the more defined as he pounded the bottomless Spirit. His gaze ran down her back until he reached her ass, admiring how it jiggled slightly each time his pelvis hit it – the erotic sight tempting him to thrust harder and longer; pulling out until just the tip was inside before bottoming out on the next thrust, hitting her innermost parts with each ravenous thrust and making Nia cry out with bliss.</p>
<p class="western">However his prior two orgasms had left him sensitive; draining him of his stamina. The searing, clenching tightness of Nia's insides was too intense, squeezing him as if trying to wring his next orgasm out. The sloppiness of her insides only helped make the sound of him plunging into her lewder, the wet squelching barely muted by the smack of his pelvis hitting her butt, his end rapidly drawing near.</p>
<p class="western">''N-Nia!'' Shido gasped out, warmth climbing up his cock-</p>
<p class="western">-when Nia suddenly gasped and buckled, pushing her ass back against him. The sudden tightness that clenched around his cock pushed him over the edge, the warmth within his cock swelling – and then finally releasing inside of Nia for the second time, making a mess inside of her. Their mixed fluids clung to his cock and seeped out around his pulsating girth, several more ragged thrusts punctuating another spurt of cum that made its way into her womb.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn!'' Shido rocked his hips a few more times, savouring the intimate sensation of being connected – until his stamina well and truly ran dry, and he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to her. ''Haah...''</p>
<p class="western">Nia mewled, rolling over onto her side and looking over at him, smiling. ''Hah... not bad, boy...''</p>
<p class="western">Shido flushed and smiled back, slipping his hand down into hers. Nia hummed and slipped close, nuzzling his shoulder as they laid together, their shared warmth intimately clear under the covers.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm... let's do this again sometime...'' Nia murmured tenderly, cuddling up close.</p>
<p class="western">Shido hummed a breathless agreement, wrapping Nia up in his arms.</p>
<p class="western">Safe to say, he was looking forward to their next date.</p>
<p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>